SKY
by Sera Lee
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE!] Sungmin akhirnya jatuh pada seorang yang paling ingin ia enyahkan dari hidupnya. Bukankah terkadang cinta datang belakangan? Ketika ia tak lagi terjangkau oleh matamu. KyuMin and Donghae. GS. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Title :

**SKY**

Cast : KyuMin and Donghae

Genre : Hurt, drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

**Oneshot, GS, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD,** **cerita pasaran dan klise**

**No bashing! No flaming! Unlike like? Don't read!**

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary :

Sungmin akhirnya jatuh pada seorang yang paling ingin ia enyahkan dari hidupnya. Bukankah terkadang cinta datang belakangan? Ketika ia tak lagi terjangkau oleh matamu.

.

.

.

Masih terlalu sore jika ia ingin melihat pemandangan malam, namun mentari sudah menghilang di balik bukit yang menghalangi pendangannya ke laut di sebelah kanan. Tak ada yang menarik dari pemandangan itu sore ini, tapi sosok itu betah saja berdiam diri. Masih dengan cara yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini sebagai mahasiswa. Tak peduli, apakah itu pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam. Langit dan laut adalah objeknya.

"Kau tak bosan?" ia mengenal pemilik suara ini.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau terlihat tak pernah bosan, bahkan jika hujan lebat menutupi pandanganmu ke sana, kau tetap betah berlama-lama memandanginya. Jika aku adalah kau, aku mungkin sudah bosan" sosok itu tersenyum kecil.

"Itu hanya karna kau bukan pencinta laut, langit dan bintang sepertiku" jawabnya. Perlahan ia menghirup udara yang terasa lembab lalu beranjak dari balkon di apartemen pribadinya itu menuju ke dalam ruangan.

Seseorang yang tadi menghampirinya—Donghae, hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan lirikan mata, sedang ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana. Donghae menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung dan bangunan di berbagai penjuru kota ia mulai terlihat menyala, perlahan tapi pasti hari yang tadi berwarna kelabu sehabis hujan mulai menggelap dan diwarnai gemerlap lampu-lampu itu. Bukit yang menyembunyikan tenggelamnya matahari tadi telah berubah menjadi bayangan gelap yang berkelip di sekeliling kakinya. Donghae mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai benar-benar gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Donghae sangat tahu, bahwa Sungmin tak hanya memandang langit sebagai pemandangan alam, tapi juga sebagai sepotong kenangan dari seseorang yang juga akan memandang langit jika ia mengingatnya.

…

"Kau tak memakannya?" Tanya Donghae ketika ia sampai di dalam. Sosok itu bergeming, sibuk dengan benda berbentuk lembaran-lembaran di tangannya.

"Sungmin-ah!" yang dipanggil bereaksi, mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi ditekuknya demi menatap lembaran-lembaran bukunya itu.

"Itu kue labu, bukannya kau menyukainya? Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu"

"Aku sedang tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan"

"Mana bisa begitu" protes Donghae, ia mendekat dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa bewarna _dark brown_ di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Sungmin. Ia membuka bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia bawa. Masih terasa hangat. Sejenak ia beranjak menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil pisau, garpu dan wadah makanan.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa"

"Kau saja yang makan"

"Sudah kubilang aku membawakannya untukmu"

"Tapi aku sedang tak berminat"

"Aku memaksamu memakannya. Sekarang buka mulutmu" Sungmin mendelik kesal.

"Padahal aku tak memintamu membawanya" protesnya. Meski begitu, ia membuka mulutnya menerima suapan itu. Donghae terlihat lega, ia memotong lagi kue labu itu lalu menyuapkannya lagi pada Sungmin yang masih asik dengan bacaannya. Lama-kelamaan gadis itu muak juga. Ia meletakkan bacaannya dan mengambil kue labu yang sudah dipotong-potong Donghae lalu memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa sebelum ini mood mu sedang tidak baik"

"Hmm"

"Sesuatu membuatmu kembali mengingat_nya_?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tsk! Sejak kapan urusanmu tidak jadi urusanku?" Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Diliriknya Donghae yang tampak kesal.

"Aaa" ia menyodorkan sepotong kue labu tadi ke hadapan Donghae, berniat meredakan kekesalannya dengan sebuah suapan. Pemuda itu mengumpat kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menerima potongan makanan itu.

"Harusnya kau menyambutku karena sudah jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu"

"…"

Sungmin meletakkan peralatan makannya. Ia beranjak menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas yang terletak di meja. Donghae berdiri, begitu Sungmin selesai meneguk air tersebut, ia meminum yang tersisa.

"Ambil gelasmu sendiri!" protes Sungmin.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Itu gelasku, bodoh! Jika kau juga menggunakannya, itu artinya ciuman secara tidak langsung!"

"Hei! Apa masalahnya minum dari gelas saudara kembarku sendiri!"

"Tsk!" Sungmin berlalu dari situ, menuju balkon lagi, sesuai perkiraan Donghae. Sedang ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengikuti jejak gadis yang lahir lebih dulu delapan menit sebelum dirinya itu.

…

"Berhenti di sana Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin jengah dengan sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya tersebut. ia menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan sosok yang ia maksud. Tapi Sungmin yakin, di balik tembok gang di belakangnya itu, pasti Kyuhyun bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera ia ke sana.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti sejak dulu tapi kau masih saja mengikutiku" umpatnya begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kyuhyun tertunduk, bukan sekali dua kali ia kena umpatan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak meyukaimu meskipun kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari orang yang jelas-jelas menolakmu?"

"…"

"Angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku!" Sungmin agaknya mulai muak dengan pemuda yang hanya menunduk di hadapannya ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin sempat bersimpati, setelahnya ia kembali pada sikapnya semula, dingin.

"Kau tahu kan, walau bagaimanapun kau berusaha, aku bukannya menyukaimu justru lama-lama aku jengah dengan kenaifanmu ini," ia meghirup nafas lalu menghempaskannya "berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia sebelum aku benar-benar benci padamu." Sungmin berbalik, tak peduli sosok di belakangnya akan terluka karena ucapannya.

Sungmin sejauh ini belum pernah dekat dan tertarik dengan laki-laki. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya adalah saudara kembar non identiknya, Donghae. Dan sejak ia mengijak bangku SMP, sosok pemuda yang ia tinggalkan tadi tak henti-hentinya berlaku konyol demi menarik perhatiannya. Tak terhitung lagi aksi sok pahlawannya yang justru mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Soal pernyataan cinta, ia juga sempat beberapa kali menyatakannya dan langsung Sungmin tolak mentah-mentah. Orang seperti Kyuhyun, di mata Sungmin tak memiliki sisi menarik sama sekali. Ia kurus, tinggi, berkulit pucat dan selalu terlihat bodoh meskipun ia adalah salah satu dari tiga orang peraih prestasi akademis terbaik di sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun itu lemah dan cengeng, tapi sok pahlawan. Ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin geram dan akhirnya melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya lagi dan lagi tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Toh ia sudah terbiasa melihat sosok itu menangis, terjatuh, terluka dan terpuruk karenanya. Dan puncak dari semua itu, Sungmin paling benci ketika setelah lelaki itu menangis atau setidaknya terlihat sedih ia malah tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku baik-baik saja" atau "Tak apa-apa…", "Tak masalah…", "Lain kali aku akan…". Semua kata-katanya hanya merujuk pada suatu hal: Kyuhyun tak akan pernah berhenti. Sedang Sungmin mulai tersiksa melihat senyum setelah bersedih lelaki itu. Dan inilah yang Sungmin lakukan, menyakitinya sampai Kyuhyun lelah dan memilih meninggalkannya seperti yang selalu ia harapkan.

Agaknya Sungmin nyaris gila karena Kyuhyun, ia berjalan tertunduk dan tak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebuah batu kecil yang harusnya ia sadari malah membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ia meringis sakit tak lama ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah peduli" Sungmin berkata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Tak sadar kalau bukan Kyuhyun tetapi dua orang premanlah yang tengah menjulang di dekatnya. Ia baru menyadari itu ketika melihat dua pasang kaki dengan alas kaki yang berbeda dengan milik Kyuhyun. Cepat ia mendongak dan menemukan dua orang itu menyeringai. Sungmin bangkit dan mundur perlahan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya ia tengah menyiapkan jurus-jurus beladiri yang mungkin untuk gunakan saat ini. Jangan heran, Sungmin adalah ahli karate. Baginya, saat-saat ada orang yang benar-benar menjadi lawannya adalah saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu untuk memprakteknya jurus-jurus yang telah ia kuasai.

"Jangan takut, kau mau kemana nona?"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan Sungmin harus kembali menarik nafas dan menghelanya kuat-kuat begitu tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun yang begitu sampai langsung melayangnya ranselnya ke wajah dua orang preman tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, preman tadi terlanjur menghantam Kyuhyun dari belakang sehingga ia tumbang. Setelahnya, tanpa ampun mereka menghajar Kyuhyun hingga babak belur, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin murka dan menyerang keduanya dengan jurus-jurus karate.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, kau lemah dan jangan lagi sok pahlawan, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" marah Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum dengan wajah hancurnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sungmin tak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Bodoh kau! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ia malah meninju lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat sosok penuh luka itu meringis kesakitan.

"Setiap kau menjadi sok pahlawan, selalu kau yang celaka. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun. Fisik dan hatimu, kau yang melukainya lewat aku" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun bangkit dan membawakan tasnya.

"Pulanglah, aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah" Kyuhyun bersuara. Sungmin berdecak sebal.

"Masih saja sok tegar. Kau itu mengikutiku, bukan mengantarku pulang. Jika sudah begini, harusnya aku yang mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya dan berbalik. Tertatih-tatih ia berjalan. Melihatnya, air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin tanpa ia mengerti kenapa.

"Harus dengan cara apa lagi aku menghentikanmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Sialan kau!" umpatnya seraya menghapus air mata sebelum melangkah menjauh.

…

Ketika kau terbiasa oleh sesuatu, bukankah ia akan membuat lubang yang besar di hatimu ketika ia tak lagi ada?

Sungmin baru memahami kata-kata tersebut ketika ia tingkat terakhir SMA. Ketika orang yang menurutnya paling ia harapkan untuk pergi dari hidupnya benar-benar akan pergi.

Malam itu Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan novel di kamarnya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba masuk dan mengatakan seseorang menunggunya di luar. Segera Sungmin melihatnya lewat jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Seketika ia menjadi malas karena Kyuhyunlah yang ia lihat. Sudah dua minggu ini, ia tak lagi bertemu Kyuhyun karena mereka tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan tak lagi berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan sejak sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusan, ia sudah jarang menemukan Kyuhyun berkeliaran di sekitarnya, agaknya Kyuhyun sibuk belajar, beberapa kali menemukan pemuda itu di perpustakaan, tenggelam dalam buku-buku dan soal-soal.

"Bilang saja aku sudah tidur, Hae" pintanya "aku malas sekali harus bertemu dengan si bodoh itu"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau sedang membaca novel. Ke bawah saja," bujuk Donghae. "lagi pula kapan lagi kau bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menatap sengit kembarannya itu.

"Tidak mau,"

"Ayolaaaaahh~"

"Tidak" Donghae kesal akhirnya menyeret Sungmin dari kamarnya.

Donghae segera masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Sungmin sudah berada di luar. Kyuhyun bahkan tak masuk ke dalam pekarangan. Ia berada di luar pagar rumah keluarga Sungmin.

"Eh? Sungmin. Apa kabar?" tanyanya gugup begitu Sungmin sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Baik. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin _to the point_. Ia tak mempersilakan Kyuhyun sekedar duduk di beranda.

"B-besok aku akan pergi, kita tak akan bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang lama" Kyuhyun mengintip raut wajah Sungmin. Datar, seperti biasa. Ia menunduk. Menyiapkan rangkaian kata yang sejak di rumah sudah disusunnya.

"Karena aku terlalu lama membuatmu kesal, aku ingin minta maaf,"

"dan juga terima kasih karena tidak membenciku"

"aku… tak punya apapun untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan. Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan melupakan aku"

"meski nanti kita jauh… aku akan tetap menyukaimu"

"langit… kau sangat suka langit kan? Aku akan melihat langit jika mengingatmu. Karena meskipun berjauhan, kita akan masih menatap langit yang sama."

"selain itu, di dalam hati, aku masih akan bisa melihatmu" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sempurna. Melihat bagaimana rupa Sungmin, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Masih sama, datar. Ia tersenyum dan percayalah, Sungmin selalu tersiksa setiap kali ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku hanya berharap, jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menyukaiku juga. Jika tidak, cukup begini saja. tolong jangan membenciku" di matanya jelas air mata itu menggenang. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya mati-matian, jangan sampai Sungmin melihatnya menangis.

"Sampai jumpa" ucapnya akhirnya. Ia berbalik, sekencang mungkin ia berlari dan di ujung jalan air matanya tumpah ruah.

"Tak ada harapan. Kau masih saja begitu" lirihnya. Segera ia menghapus air matanya dan beranjak.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin justru tak dapat sedikitpun menutup matanya lataran ucapan 'sampai jumpa' Kyuhyun tadi. Ketika ia menutup mata senyum terluka Kyuhyun selalu menghantuinya.

…

"Ini klasik sekali Sungmin. harusnya sebagai pencinta novel kau tahu jika kisah cinta seperti ini sudah banyak dituliskan. Harusnya kau tahu sejak awal, bahwa mungkin kau akan benar-benar jatuh pada orang yang kau anggap bodoh itu" komentar Donghae ketika Sungmin mendongak menatapi langit yang kelam itu.

"…"

"Ini baru tiga tahun dan kau sudah segini nelangsanya, ia bahkan bertahan setelah enam tahun kau tolak mentah-mentah"

"Tetap saja beda, meski ku tolak setiap hari, selama enam tahun ia tetap melihatku dan bahkan mengikutiku kemanapun,"

"sedangkan aku, walau baru tiga tahun, aku sama sekali tak pernah lagi melihatnya" lanjutnya

"Tapi kau terus memantaunya"

"Hanya lewat _sosmed_"

"Tapi itu benar-benar dia"

"Ya, hanya itu" Sungmin menghela nafas. Lalu dengan mata berkaca-kaca merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hae-ya…" lirihnya. Donghae tahu, kakak kembarnya ini telah menjadi demikian cengeng sekarang.

…

"Apakah masih mengingatku?" Tanya sosok itu entah pada siapa. Ia memandang lama lautan luas yang bertaut langit di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil _notebook_ yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya dan juga pena lalu menulis sesuatu di sana.

Kemudia sosok itu—Cho Kyuhyun—bangkit, mengambil botol kaca bekas dan penutup gabus dari dalam tas sandang miliknya. Ia merobek lembaran _notebook_ tersebut, menggulungnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol kaca itu lalu melemparnya sejauh yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun membiarkan angin laut membawa botol itu ke tengah lautan sana, tak peduli apakah akan ada yang membacanya atau tidak, yang jelas ia lega karena telah menuliskan isi hatinya di sana.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan menatap langit sebagaimana yang sering ia lakukan. Meluapkan perasaan yang ia pendam lewat matanya, seakan langit tersebut bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

…

_Lee Sungmin,_

_Apa kau masih mengingatku? _

_ Meski hanya jadi kenangan yang menyebalkan, aku tak ingin kau lupakan._

_ Meski kau menolak perasaan ini, aku tak ingin kau benci._

_ Semoga ada keajaiban ketika kita berjumpa lagi._

_ Still loving you,_

_ Cho Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

END

.

.

Annyeong!

Entah kenapa aku lagi-lagi muncul dengan oneshot, sebut saja ini oneshot KyuMin keduaku. Kkkk. Ini sebenarnya cerpen yang kutulis sebagai tulisan bulanan pribadiku pada bulan Mei. Dan karena…

Ta—da!

Today is my birthday, jadi aku putuskan untuk mempublishnya hari ini. Kkkkk

Semoga readers suka ^^

Review juseyo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun membiarkan ombak bermain di bawah kakinya. Ia memilih tetap berjalan di sepanjang pantai meski matahari sudah terbenam, yang tersisa hanya rona jingga di barat sana. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya kemudian mengambil gambar kakinya yang terendam air laut dari bawah dengan cara sedikit merukuk dan membidiknya dari samping, sehingga garis pantai ikut terlihat dari gambar tersebut.

_**Sekarang aku menyukai laut. Seseorang, apakah kau masih menyukai langit?**_

Begitulah yang Kyuhyun tulis pada postingan berisi gambar yang diambilnya tadi di salah satu akun social media miliknya. Berharap seseorang di seberang lautan sana membaca tulisannya dan merasakan, kalau ia merindukannya.

.

.

.

**End of Waiting (Sequel of SKY)**

KyuMin, Donghae

Drama, romance

Rated T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

**GS, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD,** **cerita pasaran dan klise**

**No bashing! No flaming! ****Dislike****? Don't read!**

Warning tambahan :

This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun uring-uringan sejak pulang dari pantai tadi. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Karena terlalu rindu pada Sungminkah?

Kalau Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya, Sungmin juga akan merindukannya bukan? Kyuhyun menarik selimut hingga menutupinya sampai ke kepala, merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya barusan. Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun takut. Sungmin terlalu mustahil untuk itu, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana dia? Apakah telah menjadi pengecut selama tiga tahun tanpa pernah sekalipun mencoba menghubungi orang yang sampai saat ini ia akui sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai? Kyuhyun sungguh ingin tahu. Jika ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai menyapa pujaan hatinya itu, tanggapan seperti apakah yang akan diberikan oleh Sungmin?

Kyuhyun bangkit tiba-tiba, ia segera meraih ponselnya di nakas. Ia butuh menghubungi Sungmin sekarang, untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia belum menyerah sampai saat ini. Meski ia akan kembali ditolak atau bahkan disakiti, Kuhyun siap. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa?

_**Lee Sungmin, bagaimana kabarmu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengirimu pesan sejak tiga tahun lalu kan? Rasanya sungguh melegakan. Aku takut menyapamu sebelumnya karena takut kau muak dan bosan padaku. Aku sering pergi melihat laut sejak berada di sini. Aku menulis surat untukmu, dan melemparnya ke sana. Kau tentu tidak pernah mendapat surat dalam botol kan?**_

_** Sungmin-ah. Sejak tadi aku terus memikirkanmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sangat merindukanmu. Kau pasti tidak merindukanku kan? Gwenchana. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, meski aku di tempat yang jauh di sini, aku masih tetap menyukaimu seperti yang kukatakan dulu. Aku juga selalu melihat langit kalau mengingatmu. Saranghae, sungmin-ah. Ini tidak berubah sedikitpun, percayalah.**_

_** Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang? Jika iya, aku tak masalah. Selama kau tak membenciku. Meskipun aku masih berharap orang itu adalah aku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Kkkk. Jika kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, semoga dia adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu juga.**_

_** Pesan ini mungkin saja menganggumu. Tak usah membalas ocehan orang bodoh ini. Aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatku sesak akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Semoga kau bahagia.**_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia telah menuliskan keresahannya.

...

Air mata Sungmin mengalir setetes membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Buktinya ia bahkan sudah sedemikian porak-poranda karena cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi harapanmu terkabul, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus"

Sungmin mulai membalas.

_**Aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesanmu. Aku tak pernah sebaik dulu. Bagaimana dengan kau? Untuk surat dalam botol, ternyata kau masih sebodoh yang kuduga. Kau kira akan ada yang membacanya, huh?**_

_** Lain kali bisakah tidak mempertanyakan hal negatif? Apa kau menggombal? Kata orang semua laki-laki di barat sana sangat pandai berkata-kata manis.**_

_** Aku sudah menyukai seseorang sampai hampir gila sama seperti kau hampir gila karenaku. Aku banyak menangis untuknya, aku sering bersedih karenanya. Sama sepertimu bukan? Meski begitu, aku yakin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus seperti katamu. Tentu saja kau harus baik-baik saja. Aku tak membencimu, hanya kesal saja.**_

_** Lain kali kau tak perlu sok sungkan sampai memikirkan bagaimana aku akan terganggu dengan pesanmu. Biasanya kau tak peduli bahkan ketika aku benar-benar terganggu bukan? Aku juga akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Cepatlah kembali ke timur! Kau terlihat sombong semenjak di barat sana!**_

Sungmin frustasi, kenapa bisa dia menulis dengan kalimat seperti itu. Kalau kebodohan Kyuhyun kumat, namja itu malah akan tambah terluka dengan kata-katanya. Padahal ia ingin memberi sedikit celah bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin ia memang terlahir untuk tak bisa jujur dengan mudah soal perasaannya kecuali pada Donghae. Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sungmin bergegas menuju statiun untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Menurut perkiraan Sungmin, di Eropa sana mungkin mendekati tengah malam.

...

Ketika menerima email dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali. Tapi mengingat isinya mungkin menyakitkan, ia tak lagi bisa tenang, segera ia membuka email itu dan membaca isinya. Sungmin masih sama, ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan cara lebih baik dan tidak ketus jika pada dirinya. Sampai pada paragraf ketiga yang membuat Kyuhyun kecewa setengah mati. Sungmin sudah menyukai seseorang sekarang. Ia patah hati. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi bukankah ia berjanji seburuk apapun yang akan didapatnya dari Sungmin, ia tak akan menyesalinya. Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Inikah yang dinamakan usaha sia-sia? Dengan sisa-sisa hatinya ia membalas pesan itu.

_**Aku patah hati. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan senang kalau kau bahagia. Dan juga... untuk semua perasaanku, aku tak berbohong. Kau pasti sudah tau kebenarannya. Orang itu terlihat seperti lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku ya? Dia pasti sempurna, tidak sepertiku. Siapun dia, kuharap ia tak mengecewakanmu, Sungmin-ah. Terima kasih karena tidak membenciku dan sudah membalas pesanku.**_

...

Sungmin kalap membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Tepat seperti yang ia duga. Kyuhyun pasti berfikiran negatif. Segera ia mengetik sebaris kalimat untuk Kyuhyun.

_**Orang itu adalah kau, Kyuhyun-ah. **_

Namun, setelah lama menimbang memilih antara ikon _sent_ dan _back_. Sungmin malah memilih _back_ kemudian menyimpannya sebagai draft. Sungmin tak tak cukup berani, percayalah.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa waktu dua tahun beranjak begitu lama. Apakah karena ia menghabiskannya dengan menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun dari Eropa sana atau bagaimana. Yang jelas hari ini ia telah berdiri di bandara dengan satu tujuan yaitu menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa?

Dua hari lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali mengiriminya email yang berisi rencana kepulangannya ke Korea. Laki-laki itu mengatakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sungmin dan meminta menunggunya di bandara Incheon.

Perasaan Sungmin menjadi rumit, antara senang dan cemas juga gugup. Bagaimana nanti ia harus bersikap? Apakah ia sanggup berbicara hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Sungmin pusing memikirkannya. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi adalah meremas kedua tangannya, juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sama sekali ia tak bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang disediakan. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik jam tangan bewarna merah muda yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dua puluh menit lagi adalah kedatangan pesawat yang membawa Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin gugup.

"Ah... bagaimana ini? Harusnya Donghae tidak menolak ketika aku mengajaknya tadi" keluh Sungmin. Katakan ia pengecut karena ingin ditemani Donghae meski Kyuhyun memintanya datang sendiri. Entah apa yang akan disampaikan namja itu, Sungmin tak habis pikir. Ia mencoba menduga-duga dan semua pemikiran yang muncul adalah pemikiran negatif. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan ia menyerah atas harapannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ia sudah tak mencintai Sungmin lagi? Sungmin merinding membanyangkannya. Ia sudah segila ini, yang benar saja!

Entah kenapa disaat ia sibuk dengan pemikiran dan rasa gugupnya seperti ini waktu justru berlalu begitu cepat. Pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang membawa Kyuhyun akan segera mendarat terdengar. Sungmin menegang. Bolehkah ia lari saja? Ia mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam dan meminumnya. Setelahnya Sungmin kembali berdiri, ia mulai makin tak tenang. Ia semakin intens mondar-mandir tak jelas menimbang apakah ia akan pergi saja atau tetap tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam, akhirnya ia telah memutuskan. Segera ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Sejak Sungmin memilih untuk menjadi pengecut yang tidak memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di bandara setahun lalu, Sungmin merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena benar-benar berdampak pada perasaan dan moodnya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui dan masih menjadi tanda tanya baginya. Perasaannya selalu kacau ketika tersentuh sedikit saja tentang Kyuhyun. Puncaknya adalah ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Kyuhyun di sebuah hotel ketika ia dan rekan-rekannya menghadiri sebuah seminar.

Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu membungkuk, seolah ia memang hanya seorang kenalan, tidak lebih. Padahal tahukah ia? Jika saat itu juga yang Sungmin inginkan adalah berlari ke sana dan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Rasanya Sungmin juga ingin mengaku saja, ia telah jatuh sejak bertahun-tahun lalu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi seorang Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui semuanya. Ia memilih menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat, tak membiarkan seorangpun tahu tentang perasaannya kecuali Donghae.

Malam harinya Sungmin panas tinggi. Donghae sampai kewalahan karena ia sama sekali tak mau makan apalagi meminum obatnya. Ketika ia tidur, Sungmin berkali-kali mengigaukan nama Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae berpikir bahwa Sungmin mungkin telah bertemu Kyuhyun dengan cara yang membuatnya tertekan.

...

KYUHYUN POV

Di sinilah aku sekarang. dibalik pintu bewarna coklat muda ini, terbaring sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Setahun lalu, aku hanya ingin meminta untuk terakhir kalinya. Apakah memang tidak bisa menerimaku? Bahkan aku telah berusaha menjadi namja yang sempurna dan mapan. Tapi ia tak datang, dan aku menunggunya hingga hampir tengah malam, sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah punya tempat di hatinya.

Donghae menghubungiku tadi siang. Sungmin sakit, demam tinggi dan ia menyebut namaku dalam mimpinya. Ada apa? Apakah ia banyak memikirkanku karena kemarin kami bertemu dan sempat saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum aku memutuskannya? Aku sejujurnya sudah sangat sulit untuk melenyapkan Sungmin dari hatiku dan memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaan yang disebut cinta itu. Tapi jika ia menatapku dengan cara seperti ia menatapku kemarin, aku tak yakin akan bertahan untuk bersikap biasa.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Ia menutup matanya, mungkin tidur. Aku mendekat, dengan sangat pelan sekali akhirnya aku menyentuh dan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Ingin menyampaikan rindu lewat ini. Semoga ia tak terbangun. Namun, hanya sebentar dan ternyata Sungmin langsung terbangun. Ia menatapku tak percaya seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ky-Kyuhyun-ah? Kau di sini?" Aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku yang menyebabkan ia hampir menangis atau bukan. Ah, rasanya jadi ingin memeluknya. Eh tapi... tiba-tiba saja Sungmin sudah ada dalam pelukanku. Ia menangis dan terisak kuat. Meski tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, aku berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Aku rasanya benar-benar akan jujur. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

_Perasaan apa?_ Dan seakan tahu apa yang aku pertanyakan di pikiranku, ia langsung menjawab dengan masih menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukanku. Ia mengatakannya, bahwa ia sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, sejak aku datang ke rumahnya pada malam terakhir aku di Korea sebelum berangkat ke Eropa, ia sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta. Pada orang yang selalu ia ingin enyahkan dari hidupnya. Pada orang yang selalu ia umpat dengan kata-kata "bodoh", pada orang yang telah membuatnya banyak menangis dan sedih serta bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Orang itu adalah aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia mencoba mengatakannya lewat email tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia malu dan terlalu munafik untuk jujur pada perasaannya waktu itu. Ia juga terlalu pengecut ketika aku memintanya untuk menungguku dulu. Ia datang dan kemudian kembali karena tak cukup punya nyali untuk berhadapan denganku.

Aku terhenyak, akulah orang yang telah membuatnya sedemikian menderita selama enam tahun terakhir. Sedang ia membuatku gila sejak dua belas tahun terakhir. Dan untuk semua pengakuan yang ia ucapkan dengan diiringi tangisan seperti ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menitikkan air mata, antara bahagia dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu lambat mengetahuinya.

Lee Sungmin, ia adalah cinta pertama yang manis dan pahit. Penantianku membuahkan hasil ketika aku sudah merasa itu sia-sia.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, ia menatap kedalam mataku beberapa saat.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan? Aku ingin... membuatmu tersenyum karenaku. Juga ingin... kau tahu rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati"

KYUHYUN POV END

...

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat meski dengan status hubungan yang tak jelas. Kyuhyun sangat merasakan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar sulit untuk jujur soal perasaan. Ia terlalu keras kepala dan gengsi. Ia menunjukkan kepedulian lewat kejutekan yang sering berakhir dengan kacaunya komunikasi mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka beberapa kali terlibat adu mulut dan bertengkar. Padahal Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terbuka menunjukan sifat-sifatnya pada Sungmin. Ia juga lebih santai dan tidak terlalu kaku lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya tak tahan, ia bersusah payah membuat kode agar Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa ia butuh kejelasan untuk status mereka. Mereka sekarang adalah pria dan wanita dewasa, tak ada lagi banyak waktu untuk sekedar 'bermain-main'. Katakan Sungmin nekat karena sejak malam lalu ia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal tergila dalam hidupnya.

"Kyu, nanti malam kau ada waktu kan? Aku ingin kita makan malam"

"Eoh? Tumben? Baiklah, dimana?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya segera."

"Oke"

.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku sedikit terkejut. Alamat diberikan Sungmin ini membuatku menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi. Bayangkan, ini adalah sebuah restoran yang terlalu... errr... romantis. Begitu aku bertanya tentang Sungmin, pelayan di sana langsung membawaku ke ruangan VIP di lantai paling atas gedung tersebut. Disanalah Sungmin dengan cantiknya duduk menungguku.

Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan para gadis ketika diajak kencan pertama oleh orang yang mereka sukai? Aku merasa aneh dengan ini, tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Sungmin memiliki aura kuat meski aku belum setapakpun mendekat. Apa yang terjadi setelah makan malam ini? Apa sebaiknya aku meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihku, mengingat status kami yang masih abu-abu? Oh, aku tak tak tahu. Bagaimana ini?

Sungmin melihatku. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk tidak mendekat. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika aku sampai di mejanya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Apa kau sudah lama?" tanyaku.

"Belum lama. Kau duduklah" aku duduk dengan sedikit canggung. Ah, aku merasa menjadi gadis dan Sungminlah pemudanya dalam kencan ini. Aaah, memalukan!

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku—sedikit heran.

"Kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul.

"Ya... kurasa kau suka karena kau sering memesannya ketika kita makan bersama" Oh, makan bersama ya? Bukan kencan? Selama ini, aku menganggap makan bersama Sungmin adalah kencan. Tapi wajar saja ia tidak menganggapnya begitu. Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih walaupun ia telah mengakui perasaannya waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ungkap Sungmin.

"Tentang?"

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Pesanannya sudah datang" aku mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin ke arah belakangku dimana seorang pelayan terlihat membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Aku menangguk kecil beberapa kali.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin terlihat misterius malam ini. Ia memakai dress bewarna hitam selutut. Anting-anting, gelang, jam tangan, kalung dan tas tangan yang ia kenakanpun senada. Rambutnya yang memang hitam ia biarkan terurai, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri memakai baju kaus biru muda yang aku lapisi dengan jas semi formal warna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. See, meski tidak janjian, kami memakai pakaian senada. Ini pertanda... kkkk. Aku mengulum senyum. Kemudian kembali melirik Sungmin yang telah mulai makan dalam diam. Akupun mulai memakan makanan yang dipesankan Sungmin untukku.

Selama makan, aku mengira-ngira apa yang hendak Sungmin katakan. Juga menimbang-nimbang apakah sudah saatnya kami menjalin hubungan yang jelas? Melihat momennya, sepertinya akan bagus jika aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku malam ini. Kami tidak sedang ada masalah ataupun salah paham beberapa hari terakhir. Lagipula kami dalam hubungan tak jelas ini sudah cukup lama, kira-kira tiga bulan. Selama itu, tidak satupun diantara aku dan Sungmin yang berniat membahas soal hubungan ini.

Sungmin ternyata sudah selesai. Ia meneguk kembali segelas air putih. Tak lama setelahnya akupun selesai dengan makananku. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk memperjelas status hubungan kami malam ini.

"Kita sudah selesai. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" aku memulai percakapan. Sungmin terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia mengambil tas tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia menggenggam sesuatu itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian membungkus tangan kanannya tersebut dengan tangan kirinya dan meletakkan keduanya di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia menyembunyikan kegugupan. Aku semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ingin Sungmin katakan sebenarnya?

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kita sudah lama sekali dipermainkan oleh takdir. Aku benarkan?" aku mengangguk, siap untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Katika kau mengejarku, aku menjauhimu dan ketika kau jauh dariku, aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku... kau mengertikan?" aku kembali mengangguk. Aku mengerti sekali, kalau ia sangat sulit jujur soal perasaan. Bahkan pengakuannya waktu itu, ia mengatakannya sambil menangis. Sungmin tak bisa sekedar untuk mengatakan " aku jatuh cinta padamu" yang harusnya menjadi sambungan kalimatnya barusan.

"Sejak itu kita tak terikat hubungan apapun tapi berusaha saling mengisi dan membahagiakan. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya, meskipun beberapa kali kita bertengkar. Selebihnya juga salah paham." jawabku jujur. Sungmin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kita menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tidakkah kita?"

"Ya, aku menyadari perasaanmu meski kadang tak mengerti bagaimana caramu berpikir. Kadang kau membuatku kesal, bingung dan marah. Kau juga begitu. Tapi dibanding aku padamu, kau lebih mengerti bagaimana situasiku. Ini adalah ketimpangan kita, kurasa" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Terlihat tidak adil bukan. Aku egois. Dan kau selalu mengalah untukku. Ini juga ketimpangan kita" aku mengiyakan.

"Bolehkan aku lebih egois lagi daripada ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" aku memandangnya bingung. Sementara ia beralih mengenggam tanganku. Aku merasakannya. Benda logam yang sama dinginnya dengan tangan Sungmin itu adalah sebuah cincin. Aku terkejut.

"Sungmin-ah..." aku bergumam. Aku tak mengerti semua ini. Apa maksudnya?

Setelahnya, Sungmin berujar cepat seraya menunduk dengan masih menggenggam tanganku. Terlihat sekali ia bersusah payah mengucapkannya. Aku yakin, itu sangat sulit untuk Sungmin. Aku tahu, ia mengerahkan seluruh emosinya untuk ini.

"Cho, Kyuhyun. Aku telah memilih untuk menjadi lebih egois. Menikahlah denganku!"

...

..

.

Isakan kecil terdengar setelahnya. Sungmin telah dikalahkan perasaannya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman ditangannya. Aku merasa lamban sebagai lelaki. Aku bahkan belum berpikir hubungan ini akan sampai pada pernikahan. Sementara Sungmin telah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Ia tidak egois. Akulah yang selama ini tidak mengerti bahwa wanita butuh kepastian dan kejelasan. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menerima lamaranmu" Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi air mata, dan matanya menatapku antara kecewa dan tak terima.

"Karena kau lah yang harus menerimaku." Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Aku kembali menarik nafas dalam untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman atau mungkin... seringai aku berucap,

"Lee Sungmin, you should marry with me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Maafkaaaaaaaaaaann akuuu (lagi) m(_ _)m sama kaya FYW, sequel ini juga rencananya aku posting sebelum puasa dan jadi melaaaar karna satu dan lain hal.

Sebenarnya SKY udah end beneran dan karena pada minta sequel aku berusaha menghadirkan sequel meski kayanya agak aneh dan agak ngga nyambung. Percaya atau engga ini draft ketiga yang kubuat untuk sequel SKY. Aku bahkan udah selesai dengan draft pertama ngga lama setelah SKY publish, tapi semakin kubaca semakin terasa janggal dan aku membuat draft baru lagi. Dan inilah akhirnya yang kuputuskan untuk di publish setelah merombak lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya...

Big Thanks:

kkamjjong30, ChoHuiChan, JeongHyun137, rhara, whey.K, nurganevi, LiveLoveKyuMin, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, shin, Seri384, abilhikmah, PaboGirl, L.s, Park Heeni, faniry, dinadindra . dini, sucirahmay, Tika137, beebee ming, dewi . k . tubagus, kyuminshipper dan semua siders. Aku harap readers mau memberiku review lagi untuk sequel yang (mungkin) nggak sesuai harapan ini.

Review juseyo~! ^^


End file.
